<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tempered with the flames of hell by Ash0605</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231324">Tempered with the flames of hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605'>Ash0605</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ayumu is pretty metal, Birthday, Comedy, Even if they want to, Gen, Seriously guys don't burn your friends on a stake, Tags Are Hard, Written in two hours so its probably bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even angels and demons count their blessings. Considering that Yohane could have been banished to hell instead of the mortal plane, she elects to use her birthday each year to suffer the turmoil of the underworld and reflect on the life she could have lived were she less fortunate.</p><p>This year, with the help of a friend, shes able to take her tradition to the next level.</p><p>Happy Birthday <strike>Yoshiko</strike> Yohane!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tempered with the flames of hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A girl was tied to a stake as the flames rose up around her. Dozens of fiery hands reached out for a hold on something, be it wood, brick or human flesh. For now these hands would grab nothing but given time they would rise up and consume the girl. Said girl was tied up in the same manner as witches and heretics were in years gone past. What label bound these groups of people?</p><p>They were sinners. By association, the girl on the stake was also a sinner.</p><p>The girls name was Yohane. Very rarely, people were born with the knowledge of previous lives. A boy born with the knowledge of the life of a World War 2 fighter pilot. A girl birthed with the knowledge of the life of a samurai. Even among this group Yohane was an rarity, as she was born with the knowledge about the life and fall of an angel.</p><p>In a previous life there was once an angel who lived among other winged deities in heaven, acting as a messenger for the one true god. Yet one day, she found herself cornered and cast out from her heavenly home by her brethren for seemingly no reason. As she fell from the sky, her brilliant wings scattering into nothing, she concluded that she must have been cast out due to her beauty. Her attractiveness left mortals spellbound and was unmatched by any of her peers.</p><p>However, the forces working against her made a fatal error. Lucifer was cast out from heaven and into hell, yet the angel was cast into the mortal world. Here is where she met Yohane. Although she was a newborn at the time, she would eventually grow up with the knowledge of her angelic heritage and the pieces the angel left behind.</p><p>Yohane decided to oppose heaven and became a fallen angel. She endeavored to amass an army of followers who would be subject to her every whim. She determined to win over the entire world with her bewitching beauty. All to show the heavens above that she wouldn’t let a slight stand.</p><p>Yet even angels and demons counted their blessings. The only reason for her current success was her banishment to the mortal plane instead of to hell. Thus, once a year on the anniversary of her birth she endeavored to suffer the turmoil of the nightmare a step below her. All in the act of reminding herself of the life she could very well have lived had heaven not complicated her fall.</p><p>This is what she was doing right now. The inferno rose up around her, blasting her with relentless heat. Yohane kept herself composed; her predecessor had suffered worse in her fall after all. The weight of her sins crawled on her back, but she disregarded them. There would be no room for sins when her wings took their rightful place. She felt wrath flow through her, and she embraced it. She embraced the image of tearing down the gates of heaven, allowing her peers to wallow in the splendor of their ‘hell’-sent gift –</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Yoshiko coughed and spluttered, the dense fog of smoke snapping her out of her act. The flames grew higher and higher, edging closer to the point where they would threaten her life. Yet Yoshiko felt more scared of the person stoking the flames than of the flames themselves.</p><p>A girl with pink hair and light brown eyes stood tending to the fire. A messy bun rested on the side of her head. Yoshiko had been sent on a ride ever since she got a message from her senior, merrily wishing her happy birthday and telling her to burn in hell. She remembered being taken aback but feeling flattered at the sentiment. Upon telling her of her yearly tradition of enduring the worst tortures of hell, Ayumu Uehara had offered to help.</p><p>Yet when she accepted Ayumu’s help, she hadn’t expected the girl to tie her to a stake and set her ablaze. Even more unexpected was the fact that Ayumu was toasting marshmallows while her friend remained constricted in possible mortal peril.</p><p>“Uehara-chan!” Yoshiko shouted urgently. “Don’t toast marshmallows on my stake! I feel like I’m burning to death here!”</p><p>“You don’t look like you are burning to death.” Ayumu countered innocently. “Besides, I have to make use of the fire while its hot!”</p><p>In the midst of her rising terror, Yoshiko realized that she should have seen this coming. Ayumu portrayed herself as so innocent. Someone so enamored and trusting of their best friend they’d start a career as a school idol for their sake. Yet underneath this persona was a guileful, jealous girl. Yoshiko should have taken note of the daggers she stared at people checking her friend out. She should have inferred something from her crazy ideas throwing the people around her for a loop. More emphasis should have been put on her jealous streak, which shone through when she ranked low on popularity polls.</p><p>It was taking Ayumu’s persona seriously that put her in this predicament. Though in Ayumu’s defense she did agree to it…</p><p>“Stop toasting marshmallows!” Yoshiko exclaimed, silencing her mind.</p><p>Ayumu took her attention away from her toasted treat. “Don’t worry about me Yohane-chan! Focus on channeling the feeling of hell!” She encouraged sweetly.</p><p>“I was but now the heats getting too much to bear and there’s too much smoke!” Yoshiko coughed and spluttered as if on cue. “GET ME OUT OF HERE!”</p><p>Ayumu’s face morphed from oblivious joy to what looked like worry for her friend as she moved over to the stake. After a few minutes of carefully negotiating the heat and flames, Ayumu released Yoshiko from her shackles. Yoshiko dropped to all fours as she hit dry land, devoid of energy yet thankful to be safe. After a few seconds spent catching her breath, she raised her head to find herself looking directly at Ayumu, who was extending one hand to her and offering a toasted marshmallow in her other hand.</p><p>As Ayumu hoisted Yoshiko to her feet, Yoshiko noticed things that had gone unseen in her eagerness to withstand the flames of the underworld. Namely, a water butt filled to the brim and multiple bags of dirt and sand. To her knowledge, the only thing Ayumu could have done to prepare further was to involve more people. Yet said people would probably react violently to their friend being burnt on a stake, even if the friend wanted to be there.</p><p>Yoshiko bit into the toasted marshmallow. A sweet, buttery flavor exploded into her mouth.</p><p>“Are you OK?” Ayumu questioned, her voice full of concern. “Did you… actually enjoy that?”</p><p>Yoshiko rubbed the nape of her neck as she dropped eye contact with Ayumu. “I’m a bit embarrassed to admit this, but I really got into it at the start. I started getting scared towards the end, but I don’t think I can communicate how into it I got. In terms on emulating the feeling of being in hell its been the best year yet.”</p><p>Ayumu’s stern look gave way to a pleasant smile. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, though I probably won’t do it again even if you asked. Is there anything else you want to do for your birthday?”</p><p>Yoshiko rubbed her hands on her chin as she furrowed her brow. “I remembering hearing from one of your clubmates that you really like playing video games. Is that correct?” She questioned.</p><p>“I presume Setsuna told you. I play some games like Pokemon, but not much more than that. I’m probably not as much of a gamer as you are.” Ayumu tilted her head. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“We could go to my place and play video games if you wanted to.” Yoshiko suggested. “I’ve got a switch with Mario Kart.”</p><p>Ayumu’s face lit up at the suggestion. “I would love to! Though we should clean this up first.” The pink haired girl gestured to the fire, which was still burning, albeit not at its previous intensity.</p><p>With a nod of agreement from Yoshiko, the pair set to work. They assaulted the fire with streams of water and smothered the smoldering ashes with dirt and sand. With the fire taken care of and the fire safety equipment all returned to their rightful place, the pair set off for Yoshiko’s house for a night of video gaming.</p><p>After enduring dangerous hellfire (or more accurately the closest version the pair could achieve), Yoshiko was especially glad that she wasn’t confined to the underworld. There were some things she might never have experienced, such as strawberries, women, singing or video games. Besides, and she was speaking from experience here, it tended to get quite hot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday Yohane! What a wonderfully devilish bean, no wonder shes so popular! Yoshiko's birthday fic was originally going to be a YoshiMaru fic, but Ayumu's birthday quote in All Stars hit me with last minute inspiration. This was written in two hours and that probably reflects in the writing. For that I sincerely apologise.</p><p>I probably don't need to make this clear but, just in case, please don't burn your friends on stakes! Even if they want to! Fire is dangerous and can kill, so don't play with it outside of a fictional setting. On the subject of a fictional setting, please don't take this fic as information on how to fight or deal with a fire. This was an attempt at comedy (emphasis on attempt), not on being informative.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! I think this is the first fic I've tagged with comedy? Regardless, any comments or feedback are greatly appreciated!</p><p>I hope you have a good day and I wish you the best in staying safe!</p><p>EDIT - changed some visibility settings? This work wasn't showing up in my works list or on any of the fandom tags. I'm still fairly new to Ao3, so is this a glitch or am I just being stupid?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>